cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
Angels are powerful celestial beings of light created by God as his children. They are responsible of maintaining Heaven and guard the souls of righteous humans. They power Heaven and are imbued with considerable power. Characteristics An Angel is generally a supernatural being found in various religions and mythologies. Angels are often depicted as benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between God or Heaven and humanity. Other roles of Angels include protecting and guiding human beings, and carrying out God's tasks. Angels are often organized into hierarchies, although such rankings may vary between sects. Such Angels are given specific names or titles, such as Gabriel or "Destroying Angel." Appearance Their true spiritual forms or visages prove overwhelming to most mortals. Demons also can't look at them in their true form without harming themselves. Although not physically seen as they have no physical presence or being of their own, an Angel's presence has been seen or manifested on earth as a brilliant white light. Respectively, Angels in their true form do have large swan-like wings on their backs which can range in number anywhere from two to six. Angelic Hierarchy ' First Order The First Order Angels serve as the heavenly servants of God. * 'Seraphim '(mid) * 'Cherubim '(low) * 'Thrones '(low) Second Order Angels of the Second Order work as heavenly governors of the creation by subjecting matter and guiding and ruling the spirits. * '''Dominions '(high) * 'Virtues '(mid) * 'Powers '(mid) Third Order Angels who function as heavenly guides, protectors, and messengers to human beings. * 'Archangels '(high) * 'Principalities '(high) * 'Malakhim '(low) '''Powers and Abilities Low-tier Powers * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Angels are imbued with incredible strength, they are able to lift heavy objects, and are able to overpower Demons with varying degrees of effort. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- They are able to at speeds that mortals cannot perceive, able to cross the globe in moments, and appear out of nowhere. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- All Angels' senses are at a superhuman level. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Angels never tire, and do not need sustenance to sustain themselves. * Immortality '- Angels do not age and cannot be killed by any ailment or mortal damage. Some angels have existed since the beginning of time. * 'Advanced Invulnerability '- Angels can only be killed with divine weaponry, or by Deities. * 'Regeneration '- Angels can heal themselves, provided the injury wasn't caused by a divine weapon. * 'Flight '- Since they possess swan-like wings, Angels are able to fly. * 'Electromagnetic Interference '- An Angels presence will cause lights to flicker. * 'Dream Walking '- Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate. * 'Invisibility '- Angels are naturally invisible while on Earth, and can only be seen if they choose to be. * 'Shapeshifting '- Angels will take on different forms while they communicate with humans. * 'Astral Perception '- Angels can naturally perceive beings that are invisible, such as Demons and Ghosts. * 'Telekinesis '- Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. * 'Telepathy '- Angels can read the minds of humans and other beings. * 'Photokinesis '- Being celestial beings, they are able to produce and manipulate light. * 'Teleportation '- They are able to teleport between Heaven and Earth at will. Mid/High-tier Powers * 'Angelic Possession '- Upper class Angels are able to possess human vessels, though they need the human's permission before possessing. * 'Biokinesis '- Higher-tier Angels are able to manipulate bodily functions of other beings, and heal wounds. * 'Smiting '''- Upper class Angels are able to smite Demons. '''Weaknesses * 'Divine Weaponry '- A weapon of a god, or weapons of divine creation can harm and kill Angels. * 'Deities '- Deities can effortlessly overpower and annihilate any Angel. Category:Races Category:Immortals